Pokemon Summer Camp!
by Crescenta
Summary: Cres just had this crazy idea to get all her friends together as well as some other trainers from the world. With battles, competitions, and weird contests up her sleeve, no one knows what she's thinking! PLEASE SUBMIT OCS!
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! This is going to be another story that I'll be making and made of pure OCness for my friends in . I was reading through all of their stories and felt kind of guilty for not paying much attention to them. Right now, I want to make it up to them. I'm going to make this OC filled camp where everyone gets together. Like what the title says, the camp is going to be named 'Pokemon Summer Camp', since technically its summer in the US now even if I still have my high school life going on here in the Philippines. I won't ignore this, I promise, even if I'm struggling to update my other stories. These are for my friends including ****SinOfDragons Ra, MrMissMrs Random, Book Frost, Ability King KK**** and I think that's it.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was early, too early. Crescenta was sitting up at her large bed, staring at the soft white sheets seriously, something she would never do. She was trying to remember all those good times with her friends; it was only just a few hours ago did she realize that they were inching farther away from her and her friends' life. She needed to do something, fast. Getting up from her bed, still in her blue pajamas, she hurried over to grab a white jacket from her closet and opened up her gigantic window. She looked down warily, seeing herself about 10 feet from the ground. Closing her eyes, she concentrated sincerely and a pair of pink circular wings appears at her back that connected itself to the wrists of her hands.

"Good thing Allyn was there to help me fly, or else I wouldn't be able to go back to Mom." Cres smiled to herself knowingly, and glided quickly towards the full moon that was ready to disappear.

~Later on…~

Allyn had hit the snooze button on her alarm clock for the fifth time in a row. Usually at this time, Cres would come in to yell her awake, but Allyn was glad that she didn't see her young friend at this time, and so she continued to sleep happily.

Yang, who oh so happened to be awake, walked pass Allyn's room with not much care. He went inside the large balcony to look at the beauty their home island held but then instead of a large grassy field with Flower Pokemon frolicking around, he saw various tents, obstacle courses, one large building, and a flag with the Pokeball on it. He blinked before walking to Allyn's room, going in and throwing her alarm clock out her glass window, making her wake up from the sound of glass shattering.

"Yang! What the heck?" she yelled, frustrated at being waken up in another different and more annoying way.

"You should come see what Cres did…" he pointed out the door and walked out when Allyn raised her eye brow at him. She followed the teenager to the balcony and gave a very dumbfounded and surprised expression once getting there to look at what had happened

"CRES!"

Out in the field, setting up one of the tents, stood Cres who stopped working to look at nothing in particular with a confused face.

"How come I have a feeling someone's gonna nag me later on?"

**Chapter 1: Introduction - END**

**All OCs are appreciated but it has something to do with Pokemon, okay? Here's the info that I need for the OCs and I hope that you would put some in the reviews, kay thanks!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Pokemon:

Team: (Team Terra or Team Aqua or Team Ventus)

What he/she thinks of Cres:

**Here's an example if you don't get it.**

Name: Crescenta

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has light brown hair, has dark brown eyes, she wears small glasses to read or something else, she also wears a white t-shirt, short denim shorts, a blue jacket, sandals and also a Lunar Bracelet.

Personality: She is a very active and hyper young girl who lives with Jade and her friends. She loves playing around and helping out her friends, but can sometimes lose it when she sees her fellow Legends being captured, controlled, or mistreated.

History: Cres is really the daughter of Cresselia, the Lunar Pokemon. Bored one day, she visits the Human World for a splash of something different. After finding out a Human can experience so many different things a Legend can't, she decided to become a Human herself. After living a life with Allyn and Jade, she realized that she didn't want to come back to the Legend World and asked her mother if she could live in the Human World. Cresselia accepted her wishes but in exchange of having a Human she trusted the most to protect Cres and teach her everything about being a Cresselia, since Cres is the one next in line to take her mother's role. Accepting her condition, Cres chose Allyn to be her guardian and to teach her. From that day on, Cres was the first Legend to live with Humans until the end and also the Legend who encouraged the others to make their own Human Forms.

Pokemon:

Torterra (Twiggy)  
>Snorlax (Munch)<br>Staraptor (Starry)  
>Ludicolo (Salsa)<br>Eevee (Gem)

What he/she thinks of Cres:

Cres: I personally think I'm awesome.

**So that's all there is to this introduction chapter. It isn't much but I'll be thinking random ideas for this. Please support me! Thanks and review! **


	2. First Guests

**Chapter 2: First Guests**

"A-Allyn! I can explain all of this!" Cres had her hands up to try and defend herself from her older guardian.

"Oh really? And your explanation for putting up this camp out of nowhere is?" she asked expectantly and Cres just sweat dropped.

"Because I needed to do some favors?" she asked unsurely but with this grin still on her face. Allyn sighed and planted her hand to her face. Cres turned to the other teen beside her, who just stayed quiet while they had their little conversation.

"Yang! You support my idea right?" she pleaded with her signature puppy dog eyes that she knew Yang would never resist.

"W-well…" he scratched the back of his head and turned it to see Allyn looking at him with 'The Look' she had mastered just a few months ago. Yang was having not one of the best moments of his life when Cres had given him 'The Eyes' and Allyn had given him 'The Look', at the same time.

"I-I got to go… wash a Typhlosion's fur!" he excused himself and fled to the greenhouse up the hill near the mansion.

"Pfft, wimp." The two girls mumbled which ended with them turning to each other and start bursting out laughing.

"Wooh…" Cres wiped a tear off her eye and contained her laughter. "Yang sure does know how to stop people from fighting…"

"Yeah, even if he doesn't even know that." Allyn chuckled and looked at her younger friend with a warm smile.

"Hey, can I go with my plan already? I know I should've told you I went to Mom this early morning, and that I planned on making this last minute camp but this is for a good cause anyways!" Cres explained desperately to her and Allyn just nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you have your Summer Camp." Allyn ruffled her hair and started to head back to the Mansion. Cres pumped her fist in the air and quickly grabbed her phone to dial someone.

"Uh hello? I'd like to connect to a phone in Unova please, thank you very much." She said with a smile still plastered on her face.

~!~

Yin yawned as she walked down the staircase of their mansion. She slightly fixed her messed up hair with a brush as well as head to the kitchen. But then the ring of the doorbell stopped her from doing so.

"Can someone get that? I'm busy making breakfast!" Allyn shouted from the kitchen and something being fried could be heard.

"I got it!" she replied back and headed to the large doors and opened it.

"Hello~" she greeted, eyes still blurry from just waking up.

"Hi Yin!" the voice seemed very familiar to her. Since drowsiness had taken over a few minutes ago, Yin decided to rely on her other senses to guess who it was.

"Hm…" she reached out her hand to place it on the young teen's head. "Spiky hair…" she poked his forehead and concentrated to use her psychic abilities to see who it is. "Cares deeply about his friends, especially a certain young brunette travelling in Unova." She smiled, knowing the teen was blushing right now.

"Zack Katsomoto." She opened her eyes, beating the previous drowsiness and chuckled at how red he had become.

"H-hi Yin…" he greeted again and Yin shook her head with much pleasure.

"Please to meet you again Zack. Come in." she gestured him and closed the door once he entered. "So, what brings you to Hope Island?" she asked.

"Oh, Cres called about some Summer Camp she's setting up. I joined in for the fun." He explained placing down his bags for the time being.

"Woah, Cres did what now?" she asked, not getting what he had said.

"You don't know? Cres is setting up a Summer Camp; she's invited trainers and friends to come from different places." He explained for her. Yin opened her mouth to answer, but then dashed passed Zack and up the stairs for some odd reason.

"O-kay." He reached for the phone in his pocket and started fiddling with it.

"Hey Zack, been a while hasn't it?" he looked when he heard his name and met a pair of hospitable eyes.

"Nice to see you Allyn, and yes, it has been a while." He smiled back at the older person who handed him a cup of tea.

"I see you're early today. Cres hasn't started yet you know." Allyn told him, placing the tray of drinks down at a small table. Zack took a sip and continued smiling.

"Well, I was pretty excited. Whatever Cres does seem kind of a big thing, you know? People from all over the world will come just to be here." He said, finishing his cup.

"You've got that right. Anyway, you should probably sign up in the Bulletin Board Cres just placed at the camp entrance." She pointed outside the window where a large sign had held the words 'Pokemon Summer Camp'.

"Cool, I'll be heading there now." He placed the cup on the tray and grabbed his bags, heading over to the camp entrance.

"Well, _**she**_ sure picked a guy with good taste." Allyn said to herself, noting the chain that looped to one part of his belt to another in his black jeans, his black shirt that had this interesting white stripe that went down the right side and also his white zippered hoodie. The Xtransiver was the one that caught her attention the most but then she dismissed the idea and went back into the kitchen.

~!~

Cres had just finished putting up the three sheets for the Sign Up board for the Teams. She gave a deep breath and wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead.

"Done and done!" she grinned and then felt a tap on this shoulder and turned to meet this taller person.

"Excuse me but is this where the Camp is?" the older teen asked Cres, who just gave a smile.

"Why yes it is! Just write your name to what Team you want to be in and Orientation will start soon when everyone's arrived." She gestured her to the board and the person nodded, writing her name down on the piece of paper. Cres tried peeking over her shoulder to see her name and fell to her back when she turned to look at what she was trying to do.

"What do you want?" she asked with seriousness and Cres sweat dropped.

"To know your name…" she said with slight nervousness under the stare she was giving her.

"…I'm Nauran." Nauran replied with not much care.

"A-ah… such intensity…" Cres mumbled to herself but got up quickly and grinned wildly at her. "But it's nice to meet you Nauran; I'm Crescenta, Cres for short."

"You're Crescenta?" She glared, making Cres feel uncomfortable again. "No matter, I was expecting something off about you." She went off in the camp grounds to look around, leaving Cres to shiver from the previous scene.

"I didn't expect that to happen… but! I guess I shouldn't expect things like that at all." Shrugging it off, she headed to the dock where Pokemon and Ships would bring in the next and following trainers, coordinators and breeders that would soon join the camp.

~!~

"Wooh! I never thought the island would be this far away." A young teenage girl with golden brown hair that reached down to her mid-back and dark brown eyes let out a sigh of relief from her place on her Flygon's back.

"Fly!" the dragon Pokemon landed on the ground with the girl jumping off of her back.

"Wow, I never expected the place to be this beautiful…"she quietly told herself, looking around as the soft sea breeze hit her fair skin that made her shiver with excitement.

"Why, hello, who might you be?" a sudden male voice spoke up and quickly the girl turned to see who it was.

"I-I… w-who…" she stuttered, surprised to have met someone so quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Yang asked with an assuring smile on his face. **(I wonder if he actually washed a Typhlosion's fur…)**

"N-no… it's alright…" _This is so crappy… first day of Camp and I meet a guy! A GUY! _She thought with such nervousness, making Yang slightly worried.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked again. She nodded slightly and Yang let out a hand. "That's good to hear. My name's Yangorikawa, Yang for short. What's yours?"

"R-Rachel Lanai…" she tried reaching over to shake his hand when one of her Pokemon materialized out of her Pokeball from her belt. Unfortunately, that certain Pokemon is Minccino.

"Mee!" Minccino greeted Yang and Rachel with such happiness. But Rachel just looked more worried at the situation; she could see mischief in her little beady eyes…

"Aw, it's a Minccino. Nice to meet you!" Yang crouched down to pet the fluffy Pokemon, who allowed him to pet her.

"This is bad…" she mumbled, slowly stepping away from the two and ready to jump on Flygon's back and fly away.

But then Minccino brought out Jigglypuff's signature marker.

All Yang could do is watch as the Chinchilla Pokemon jumped to her trainer's face to start doodling on it. Yang was at a loss for words when the overall result is seeing her with a mustache doodle, glasses, and other weird scribbles across her face. He could see Minccino snickering in the background, putting the cap back on the marker.

"I-I am so s-sorry!" Rachel said with much embarrassment, hiding her red face away from Yang.

"N-no biggie…" he brought out a white handkerchief and stood up to help her wipe the markings off of her face.

"W-what are you do-"

"Helping you with those 'artistic' doodles your Pokemon gave you." He said, chuckling slightly and wiping her face clean, making Minccino pout, failing this one time.

"You… you don't think I'm… weird…?" she asked him, making Yang shake his head.

"Of course not! I'm weird myself. Besides, I treat everyone as a little sis and bro to me. That goes to show since I'm an Admin in the camp." He tucked his handkerchief away and started heading out.

"W-wait! Admin in the camp? Admin in what?" she yelled as he was going farther away. Yang looked back with a flip of his black hair.

"I'm the Admin of Team Ventus."

**Chapter 2: First Guests - END**

**TA-DA! Oh yeah, one day update, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! **

**Like I promised, I ain't abandoning this. So far I'll be putting 3 OCs per chapter. It will be the 'Orientation Arc' for a while so I can introduce the OCs. I will decide how many characters can and should be added in since I can't put like a ton of people in the camp. How is 15 per team? **

**Speaking of the Teams, Yang revealed himself as the Admin of Team Ventus! I will obviously won't reveal who the Admins of Team Aqua and Terra are but hear this when I say, Cres isn't going to be an Admin. Below is what a Team Admin is.**

_**Team Administrator (Admin) – A Team Admin is a person responsible to be the Leader of the Team and the Guardian also. He/She is also the Coach and the encourager of the teams. Team Members can get permission from either the Team Admin or the Head of the Camp (AKA Cres) for purposes of some sort.**_


	3. Welcome

**Chapter 3: Welcome**

"Oh, what an interesting island that is." A seventeen year old teen mused while riding on his Lapras. He had imagined the place he should be in to be a normal, typical island. He was certainly wrong, seeing the true and utmost beauty of it.

"Ngyaaa~" purred the Glaceon on his shoulder as she agreed with him. He smiled at his partner Pokemon and looked up to see a young boy on the dock. Once close enough, he jumped off of his Pokemon and landed expertly near the boy.

"Why hello there." The older teen greeted the younger one. Matt just stared at him.

"Uhm… hi." He said with an uncomfortable feeling in him.

"And your name might be?"

"Uh… Matthew 'Matt' Sparks…" he said softly to him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Matt."

"And who might YOU be?" he said with suspiciousness this time.

"My name is Willis Lavin; I'm here for the Summer Camp." He explained to him, returning his Lapras into her Pokeball.

"Summer Camp?" Matt questioned and immediately started thinking what the Heracross was this guy saying.

_Well… Cres could've done something overnight… now's my chance to act AWESOME!_

"Of course you're here for the Summer Camp! I'm the Head of the Camp!" he said with such pride making Willis chuckle.

"Oh really now?" he crossed his arms as he could sense that Glaceon was already giggling.

"Yup! I arranged everyone to come, including you my young man." He said with such 'maturity', giving the pose of a boss.

"So you're this Cres girl who's Half Legend Half Human?" he smirked, raising his eye brow playfully at him. Matt had officially been kicked off his high horse.

"Oh Arceus…"

~!~

Cres had overheard what Matt had been trying to do when she was just a turn away from the dock. She planned on appearing right behind him to give out her 'Ultimate Punishment' but then was stopped when the teen he was talking to had everything covered.

"Hm… Willis Lavin… an interesting person he is…" she whispered to herself and turned away to take care of other things. But then met a pair of sapphire blue eyes… well, _**a **_sapphire blue eye at least.

"A-are… are you Crescenta-san?" the girl asked desperately. Cres blinked a few times, looked at what weird clothes she was wearing, and also those Mew ears. But then her blinking stopped when she started staring at the Mew ears. She could tell they weren't genuine, but they weren't also fake.

"Yes I am. I'm curious as to who you are." She told her with such seriousness in her voice.

"Of course! My name is Tsuki Kotone. I need to ask you some things about Mew." She said with a serious face like Cres was having right now.

"I need to ask you some things too."

"First of all, do you think I can be a Legend just like you?" she pleaded with her eye shining with hope. Cres couldn't help but release the stress she was emitting on her face. The way this person was acting had an effect on her, especially her question.

"I… I'm not sure…" Cres told her and could feel the pang on her chest when the other girl had gave her a frown. "B-but! I think there's some chance for you to be a Legend… I just don't know how… since Humans don't have the power to turn themselves to Legends…" she said unsurely to her.

"T-that's alright! As long as you say I still have a chance to do so!" Tsuki said, with much more enthusiasm. Cres, with all her Legend instinct, felt something wrong with her.

_She's unsure… and she doesn't trust anyone so easily, I can see this. But… why is she talking to me with all that info saying she doesn't like Humans? This is too confusing…_

"U-uh… wait, Tsuki… I just don't get it… you hate Pure Humans, yet you talk to me?" Cres asked her and Tsuki just remained a straight face.

"Crescenta-san, I know you're not a Pure Human," Tsuki started, and Cres began listening attentively to her, "And I have some bit of trust in you since I'm Half Mew." She told her, which made the brunette widen her eyes slightly.

_This is going to take a while… _She curled her lips with a strange demeanor on that she rarely does and prepared to converse some more with the one year older person.

~!~

Allyn had just got out of the kitchen with a tray of lemonade for the upcoming Camp Members. It wasn't just a normal type of tray with some few refreshments or something like that. NO, it was a huge tray with glasses of lemonade made to fit each other like they were being squished to see who would stay on their place.

"Oh crap I knew I shouldn't have brought this many on my own…" Allyn mumbled and grumbled to herself, only noticing now that she was no match for the tray of drinks.

_If I could just reach Arcanine's Pokeball… _She thought, looking down desperately at the single Pokeball that was in the pocket of her dress. She sweat dropped at her situation now. She could BARELY hold it with her two hands, let alone her ONE hand. But then it couldn't hurt to try right?

Evidently, it did hurt to try.

Allyn had gone with her seemingly impossible plan. Trying to use her quick reflexes, she put all her force and concentration on her right hand which was the one responsible for carrying the tray. When her few seconds chance was up and going, she had quickly tucked her hand in her pocket to grab the Pokeball lifesaver and have Arcanine help her with the carrying, but then a stupid rock was just lying there helplessly, acting so innocent.

_! _She could feel herself tumble down outside to land on the hard muddy ground and the sticky juice that would have been spilled.

Plus don't forget the glass. Man, there's always something bad in these situations.

But then Allyn didn't fall like she had predicted. Instead of hearing glass shatter, she had instead felt a hand support her back as well as someone else holding the tray easily with one hand.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" she asked as Allyn nodded her head. Allyn quickly regained her balanced and bowed deeply to the other teenager.

"Thank you so much for helping me and wow you can hold that with only one hand?" after giving her gratitude it was immediately exchanged by amazement went the girl in front of her was putting less effort into it.

"Haha, yeah. I've lived with a few brothers or so."

"That's nice," Allyn then realized a fact. "Are you here for the Summer Camp?"

"Yup, I'm finding my way around and then I found you having your… 'Predicament'." She put emphasis on the last word. Allyn sweat dropped.

"Yeah… well… let me show you around," Walking ahead of her, Allyn started to converse with the girl. "So, can I know your name?"

"Sure, I'm Lexi Redstone, a member of the Camp's Team Aqua." Lexi let out her hand and Allyn took it gently.

"Nice to meet you Lexi, I'm Allyn Ethos. Oh, and I'm your Admin."

**Chapter 3: Welcome - END**

**MY GOD, THIS TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT!**

**I apologize for not doing the 'One-Day-Update' I do some things since that only happens to new stories. Besides, I've got a life to work with. -_-"**

**Le gasp! Allyn revealed herself to be the Admin of Team Aqua! Well, I know what some of you are thinking after reading this.**

'_**Oh I get it. She's gonna reveal the Admin of Team Terra the next chapter at the very end!'**_

**Well I'm not gonna do that since I'm gonna reveal him (maybe her) on the end of the Orientation Arc so HAH! **

**Sorry, having this 360 Mood swing lately…**

**I LIKE PIE! :D**


	4. Differences

**Chapter 4: Differences**

A fairly petite girl with a Musharna floating beside her looked around the island. She curled her lips unsurely as if looking for something.

"Oh great, I think I'm lost." She sighed and continued walking, but then something rather unusual had caught her attention.

She was sure, really absolutely positively sure, that Zekrom was flying around over her head.

"OH. MY. FREAKING. ARCEUS." Her mouth was left agape and her eyes were as big as coconuts as she watched the Legend float freely around. Without thinking, she brought out a Pokeball and threw it at Zekrom's direction.

"_Lalalala… I'm a Zekrom and I can fly~"_ The Pokemon sang happily, but was abruptly interrupted when a Pokeball had hit him (her?) in the head, hard. Tumbling forward a bit, he (she?) is trapped into the tiny Pokeball as it drops to the ground, shaking.

"C'mon… catching a Zekrom is my chance to actually be somebody here…" she bit her lip in anticipation as it shook. But her eyes were suddenly filled with horror as the Pokeball opens up.

"…" the Zekrom turned to look at her with an angered expression. The girl gulped nervously and brought out a Pokeball.

"M-maybe it was a mistake to try and catch a Legend… b-besides… in Crescenta-san's information… she hates people who capture, control or mistreat her kind… Ehehe…."

"_Hm, seems like you know your data."_ She blinked at Zekrom, being very confused.

"Did… you just talk to me?"

"_Yes, yes I did."_ What surprised her most was when Zekrom landed on the ground and turned himself (herself?) into a teenager.

"W-wait… you're HUMAN?" she asked, tucking her Pokeball back into its belt.

"Yeah…" Yin rubbed her forehead where the Pokeball had hit her, "wow you've got a strong arm!"

"O-oh! I'm so sorry; I didn't know you… were like me." She frowned and apologized.

"It's alright, though I wouldn't call myself like you," she smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Yin, a very close friend of Cres."

"Nice to meet you Yin! My name is Whitlea Da Silva, but please, call me White for short." She shook her hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too White, although I would tell my full name to people I meet, it would be a mouthful."

"It can't be that bad." White tried assuring her but Yin raised her brow.

"My real name is Yinayoushi Lightning Zekrom." Yin watched as White tilted her head.

"Well it's not much of a mouthful, but some people might forget your second name. I know this is much to ask but, can I call you Light instead?" she asked respectfully.

"Oh, that's weird, because only my Dad has called me that. And it's been a very long time since he's called me that…" Yin had lowered her eyes at the thought of her dad.

"Seems as if your dad is a good man. How come he likes calling you by your second name?" White asked her.

"He was the one who wanted to name me Lightning, and that was supposed to be my first name, and my name Yinayoushi would be my second name since my Mom suggested it. But then she died… and… Dad just thought it was right to used Yin as my first name, in memory of her." Yin had been silent for a long five minutes and White had been hitting herself in the inside since she felt as if she asked her a personal question.

"I… I'm sorry… maybe I shouldn't have asked… I'll just call you Yin and-"

"No, White," White looked up to face her as Yin gave a smile again, "I want you to call me Light. It reminds me of both of them."

"Are you sure? I mean… it might hurt…" White felt unsure as Yin placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I'll be alright, for some people it would hurt a lot remembering the bad times in their life, but I find it something to keep me fighting for those I care about the most." Yin grinned knowingly to her. White had been speechless at first but smiled back at her newfound friend.

"Good for you Light, would you mind if you showed me around?"

"It would be my pleasure White."

~!~

On the other side though, a fourteen year old chocolate brown haired girl with flecks of gold and purple eyes walked around with her Roserade beside her.

"Oh Rosie, I hope we do well here. This is my first time attending a Summer Camp, and with a Legend camp director too! Let's try our best alright?" she spoke to her Pokemon as it saluted her.

"_Of course Mistress!"_

As they walked somewhere, a very similar thing that had happened not long ago happened to her too when she saw a Reshiram firing a Flamethrower in the air as the fire forms into beautiful shapes and symbols.

"So unique… so elegant… from what I've heard… that's the legendary Pokemon Reshiram. I'll… try to communicate with it." Walking calmly towards the Pokemon, she stood just a few meters from where he was floating.

"E-excuse me…" she cleared her throat to try and get his attention. Reshiram stopped from what he was doing and looked at the girl.

"Can you understand me?" she asked him in which he nods to.

"_Can you?"_ he asks back and she nods too. Showing him her two rings he seems interested.

"With these I can. Would you mind if I talk to you?" he was silent at first but then flew up some more and started free falling towards her. Suddenly and out of the blue, Reshiram fires a Fire Spin at her. Shocked, she braces herself and closes her eyes hoping she wouldn't get hurt.

"_Do not be afraid and open your eyes."_ She heard his voice speak up and she didn't want to argue so she listened to what he told her to do. Slowly opening her eyes, she was in sudden awe. Inside a vortex of flames she was, and not only that but the flames were in different colors, as if it were an Aurora.

"So… beautiful…" was the only things that came out of her mouth.

"That is what you call art, my dear." Looking ahead now, the flames form itself into a figure of a male teenager. He smiles at her and bows formally. "Good day, my name is Yangorikawa Flare Reshiram."

"I-I'm Aurora Verlaine… sir." She bows as well.

"Ah, just like the flames you saw earlier, no?"

"Yes… uh… I am very confused right now… but, where did you come from? And where is Reshiram?" looking around once more, Yang only chuckles at her and taps her shoulder.

"Sorry to confuse you so much Aurora, but I am Reshiram." Introducing him again, Yang smiles widely as Aurora could not believe her eyes.

"Really? You're Reshiram?" quite surprised, Aurora takes a step back for caution.

"Yes I am, may I show you around dear?" taking her hand Yang smiles again to reassure her. Aurora looks at him and a pink blush suddenly appear on her cheeks. Somehow a small little thing in her head told her to let out her boy-crazy instincts on this guy. I mean, it's not like he's taken or anything, right?

So Aurora nodded her head eagerly, looped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder as he led her around. Poor Yang as he was too dense to figure out the affection this girl was giving him.

~!~

"This is SOOOOOOOOOO HARD!" Cres shouted to herself. She placed down the clipboard on a table as she grabbed the mirror to look at herself. Her hair was messy and there were some cupcake stains from when she was trying to bake some in the somehow magically appeared cafeteria.

"Oh…Arceus… I look like a haggard…" she grumbled to herself and grabbed a brush and a towel to clean up a bit. Unbeknownst to Cres, a girl with light pink hair in a ponytail who had blue eyes walked in with a cast on her right leg and crutches. She looked around the cafeteria to check if anybody is there.

"Hello? I'm here for the Pokemon Summer Camp." She said and immediately did Cres sit up and stop cleaning up from her seat.

"Here for the Summer Camp you say?" she grabbed her clipboard and proceeded to jump from table to table to the girl standing near the entrance. Landing in front of her Cres smiled.

"Hi there! My name is Crescenta Selia—"her smile disappeared as the cast the other girl's leg caught her attention. She stared a while and then looked up at her.

"What happened?" she asked seriously as she gave a strained smile.

"I… kind of broke it…"

"On the way here?"

"No… a long time ago when I travelled." She replied as silence overcame them. Cres continued to stare and then suddenly crouched down to face it. She placed a hand gently on the cast and it glowed pink slightly. The girl wanted to take a step back but she felt too calm to do it.

"…do you want me to heal it?" widening her eyes, she looked at Cres as if she was lying.

"You… you're kidding… right?"

"I never kid when it's about someone's life I'm talking about." She felt unsure and bit her lip nervously.

"You can actually do it?" she asked before thinking.

"I can perform the move Lunar Dance where I give some of my life and or energy to anyone and then I faint afterwards. I can give you some of my life power to help you heal your leg." Cres explained. "May I know your name?"

"My name is Skye Hyacinth."

"Alright Skye, do you want me to heal it?" Skye looked away, trying to think about it. "Because I won't make you." so many things rushed to her mind about this. She could do sports; she could do things she's never done before. But then…

"I'm sorry… Crescenta-san… but I can't… I need to get back myself… I can't rely on anybody anymore… you can understand right?" she asked with a small smile on. Cres looked up at her and then stood. She dusted off her shirt and smiled back.

"Yeah, I can understand Skye." She then scribbled something down on her clipboard.

"What did you write Crescenta-san?"

"I wrote your name, I write everybody who came for the Summer Camp down. So would you like a tour from the director herself?" Skye giggled at her and nodded.

"I would really like that."

~!~

"Wow, really? This place was originally Crescenta-san's mom's island?" White was in disbelief at Yin's explanation.

"Yup, when Cresselia got the news that Cres would be living with a lot of humans, she decided to give Full Moon Island to her as an advanced birthday gift. When we got here, Cres didn't want to call it Full Moon Island anymore, and so Yang suggested we call it Hope Island, because of the baby Cheryl will be having." Yin told her some more and White just shook her head.

"Okay, let me get some questions straight first… who's Cheryl?"

"Oh, Cheryl is Martin's wife and best friend." Yin said simply.

"Martin… as in… the famous legend MARTIN SPARKS?" White couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh yeah, the famous Pokemon Master, Top Coordinator, Breeder, Top Ranger, Doctor, and many more Martin Sparks." Yang chuckled as White had an unbelievable face on.

"DOES THIS MEAN MARTIN SPARKS IS HERE RIGHT NOW?"

"Woah there White, not so hyper, you're turning into Cres," Yin calmed her down before anything bad could happen, "and the answer to that question is no. Martin lives here, but he's out on a trip with his pals from the Battle Frontier, he wanted to bring Cheryl along but then it could endanger the baby so he left her for us to take care of."

"Aw, and I was so excited to meet him today." She pouted, holding up a picture of Martin and a pen.

"You're a fan of Martin?" she asked and her.

"Hell yeah! Oh please Light… please let me meet him next time!" she shook her arm vigorously as Yin just giggled.

"Alright! Alright! I'll think about it." She smiled knowingly at her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you so much Light!" she glomped her happily.

"Hehe, no prob." As they continued walking, they stop in mid-track when they heard voices coming their way.

"Oh, that must be Yang. I forgot I was going to give him something." Yin started searching through her pockets as White continued to look over to the pair heading their way.

"So you're saying Yang is the spiky black haired guy with extremely long bangs?" she asked as Yin gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Then that must be his girlfriend that's looped around his arm or something!" she said rather happily as she pointed. Yin stopped searching and stood up straight, looking straight at the girl with brown hair.

"His girl-WHAT?" she screamed as electricity started coursing through her veins. The other pair stopped as they neared White and Yin.

"Hey Yin! And you must be here for the Camp." Yang greeted Yin first and then ignored the dark aura emitting on her as he talked to White.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Whitlea Da Silvia." She shook hands with him and gave a strained smile.

"Very nice to meet you Whitlea, so how do you like the Island so far?"

"YO BRAINDEAD!" the three trainers turned to Yin who was sparking with anger, "WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" she pointed to Aurora who still had her arm around Yang's. She then glared.

"My name is Aurora Verlaine." Yin's eye twitched angrily.

"Well, VERLAINE, seems we won't be agreeing much today HUH?" Yin crossed her arms and glared.

"Yeah, seems as though we WON'T." she glared more furiously back. The intensity of the glaring heated up the mood, making both Yang and White sweat drop.

"Uh, is everything alright?" White was really confused at the moment.

"Look, girls, I don't get what's going on right now, but let's just talk and calm do—"

"That's the problem with you." the three turn their heads on to the dark haired girl who whispered coldly.

"What?" It wasn't normal for Yin to break his sentences with that much venom in her voice.

"That's the problem, you NEVER get it. And to get it all over with, let's have a battle, two on two." She clenched her hand to form a fist and opened it slowly as electricity started.

"Yin…"

"Fine! You'll see me and Yang will beat you easily." Aurora dragged Yang to their side of the field as Yang continued to stare at Yin with a misunderstood face. Yin walked to their side and White just followed confusingly.

"Hey, Light, you alright?" she asks her in worry. Yin doesn't look at her but then White hears her sniff.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't… act like it." White placed a hand on her shoulder but Yin just brushed it off.

"Hey, do me a favor, White."

"S-sure, anything Light."

"When we start this battle… leave the both of them to me." Looking up with furious cerulean eyes, her hand that was once emitting strong blue electricity already formed a Pokeball with a lightning bolt design.

"B-but… how am I supposed to help you…?" she stuttered in misunderstanding.

"Just back me up when you think I need your help." Yin turned to her and gave a battle ready smile that didn't seem like her and all White did was nod her head and get her Pokeball.

"Hey, are you two done talking over there?" Aurora crossed her arms at the two and White had noticed Yin roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we're done talking."

"Good, because I can't wait to see the look on your face when me and Yang beat you!"

"Yeah, neither do I…" smirking evilly Yin threw the Pokeball in the air.

"Time to show them what you've got, Espeon!" a psychic evolution of Eevee materialized from its Pokeball and hissed at Aurora, sensing the very emotion Yin was pouring out to her.

"Let's help Yin out on this, Jade!" White threw her Pokeball and a serpent like Pokemon slithered next to Yin's Espeon.

"Hm, a Serperior and an Espeon. Not a bad combination, but we'll beat you guys easily. Stage on, Alta!" Aurora had spun around first and then tossed her Pokeball, revealing an Altaria that cried happily.

"…" Yang stood there, not bothering to pay attention to any of the people surrounding him.

"Hello? Earth to Yang?" Aurora waved her hand in his face which slightly snapped him out of it.

"W-what?" he says, slightly more alerted.

"Are you okay? We're not going to start if you keep spacing out like that." Aurora nudged his arm playfully, slightly concerned with his well being.

"No, no… it's going to be fine… I'll bring out my Pokemon then." Not bothering to be enthusiastic about it, he just opens up his Pokeball where his Umbreon came out not so happily.

"Umbreon?" he turned to Yang for an answer and yet Yang just shrugged.

"It's a Pokemon battle." Was what he told him, and Umbreon just sighed at his trainer's somewhat ignorance. He turns to his opponents and was surprised to see the love of his Pokemon life in front of him. It has been a while to have to battle her.

"_You have no idea…" _Yang sighed, reading the thoughts of his Pokemon.

"Let's get this battle going!"

"Gladly," Yin whispered darkly to herself, "Espeon! Use Future Sight!"

"You are not taking the first move! Alta, Sky Attack!" the Altaria flew up in the air and dived down to the stand still that was Espeon.

"Hold it!" but the preemptive strike was countered when a Vine Whip attack quickly stopped the wings.

"Grr." Aurora slightly growled at her action.

"It may hurt on Jade, but it'll be worth it."

"Break through Alta!" Altaria broke the vines easily and flew up once again. "Perish Song!"

"Quick Attack!" a swift charge to Altaria's throat was made as a black bruise appeared on the poor Dragon.

"Nice job, Light." White gave her a thumb up.

"Thank Espeon for that move." Espeon looked back at her trainer and nodded then turned back at her opponent.

"By hitting Alta in the neck stopped her from being able to sing anymore. You're smart." Aurora analyzed her and then turned to her partner.

"…"

"Yang, you're not fighting."

"…don't worry…" he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to be a bit more serious. "…I will now." Umbreon dashed quickly to the sides of Espeon and Serperior as he glares at the two.

"So fast…" White was shocked beyond measures.

"Growl on Serperior," turning to look at the Serpent Pokemon he growled deeply and with much violence that the Pokemon slightly slithered back. "Then Bite on Espeon." Circling the Pokemon first Umbreon fiercely bit on his lover first, greatly injuring her.

"Espeon!" Yin called out to her Pokemon, knowing greatly that Bite was a Dark Attack and Espeon is weak against Dark Types such as him.

"Great move Yang! Leave this to me now." Altaria flew up in the sky again and let out a breath or purple fire towards Serperior. "Dragonbreath!"

"Jade!" White cried out and glared at the Altaria. "Giga Drain!" quickly using its tail to grab unto the leg of the Pokemon when it came closer for the attack, Serperior drained its power to regain some.

"Bring her to the sky!" Aurora commanded and Altaria carried her up with what little power she had left.

"Keep using Giga Drain Jade!" White shouted as the Serpent kept hanging on as she leeched the life out of the other.

"You're high enough! Use Sky Drop!"

"Quick! Use Leaf Blade!" as Altaria tossed Serperior to the ground she quickly attack a deadly Leaf Blade to the wing as she fell. Altaria winced in pain as she slowly fell along with Serperior. They crashed to the ground with both Pokemon knocked out.

"I… I lost." White panted slightly, looking at her poor Pokemon.

"No, it's not over yet. There's still Yang and Yin." The two defeated pair stared at their partners as they returned the Pokemon to their Pokéballs to rest.

"Yin…" Yang stared at her with a slightly confused hint in his voice.

"Yang… with Espeon and Umbreon… it isn't a real battle." Yin returned her injured Espeon back to her Pokeball.

"You're right… "He returned his Umbreon as well.

"Light… you're not going to…" White looked at her with such concern as Yin takes her white jacket off and hands it over to White.

"I'm going to." She walked closer.

"Yang? What's going on…?" Aurora was very much confused when Yang took his black jacket off himself and tossed it to the ground.

"Step away Aurora… you'll get burned."

"Burned?" Aurora was in shock at the word but followed as she step backed a few steps.

They two of them met in the middle to stare at each other straight in the eye. Yang's eyes were softened which told her he didn't want to do this at all. Yin glared slightly more.

"Yin, I honestly don't think we should do this."

"You don't have a choice."

"I know that I don't." they closed their eyes as their signature elements engulfed them as they were lifted up to the sky.

"I'm getting shivers down my spine…" White gulped and backed a bit.

Yang was surrounded by the very red flames he had been breathing just a while ago as his eyes quickly turned blue.

Yin on the other hand started to static with blue electricity that cackled at ever move she would make, her eyes flashed red.

Much to White's amazement and Aurora's and everyone who saw's surprise as the pair of them turned and transformed slowly into the legendary Pokemon that were Zekrom and Reshiram.

~!~

"Cres…"

"What is it Skye?"

"Am I hallucinating or am I really seeing Zekrom and Reshiram in the distance." Skye pointed over to where the legends were at.

"…" Cres stared as well and abruptly carried Skye on her back and held on her crutches.

"…this is awkward."

"Yes, yes it is." Cres said and ran as fast as she can as she ignores the many stares of the trainers that are already in the Camp.

~!~

"Y-Yang…" even if she had seen Yang in his form already she trembled in his majestic form for he was greater than she was. White noticed her and ran to her side.

"You shocked? Me too."

"I didn't know Yin was Zekrom!"

"I didn't know Yang was Reshiram either." They looked at each other with a slightly worried look on. "I guess we made a pretty big mistake making friends with all powerful beings, huh?"

"No kidding." Aurora slightly calmed down at the presence of a fellow confused friend. They noticed a young girl carrying another girl only with a cast on her leg. At the kindness yet the oddness of the sight they immediately figured out it was their Director.

"Cres! Cres!" the two shouted, running to her.

"Yo, what's going on?"

"Yin and Yang! They're legendary Pokemon!"

"Yes, I think I know a thing or two about my very own cousins." Cres said a bit sarcastically as she helped Skye down and gave back her crutches.

"Your cousins are Yin and Yang?" Skye asked with surprise.

"Well, yes and no. Since we're Legends it's like we're related so I call them my cousins. But then we're not blood related at all since we just aren't…" they stare at her not really understanding.

"What?"

"Look, I don't even understand what I just said right now so can we focus on stopping the two of them before they, like, destroy Hope Island?" Cres gestured to the two with a slightly monotone voice.

"Destroy WHAT NOW?"

-Meanwhile-

"_I cannot believe you, Yang." _Yin hissed in her now fully completed Zekrom form.

"_What exactly did I do wrong? You're not even bothering to tell me." _Yang followed back, also in his Reshiram form.

"_I will repeat that that IS the thing you did wrong!" _she yelled and her whole body was surrounded by a ball of blue electricity almost immediately.

"_Yin… please don't do this… I don't want to hurt you." _Yang reasoned and tried to reach out to her hand (paw?) but had to pull it back by the static.

"_Too late." _A tear had noticeably fell down her black scaled cheek as the Reshiram Yang had somehow felt a pang in his heart after seeing just that.

"Oh this is horribly a very bad situation." Cres bit her lip and started searching through her bag.

"Why? What's happening?" Skye asked, just as worried.

"Yin's in a worse situation than usual when she's mad at Yang and believe me, it's gonna get ugly." Cres explained with strain as she grabbed a Pokeball.

"What are doing?" Aurora watched as Cres took a step forward holding her Pokeball in the palm of her hand tightly.

"Stopping that crazed jealous Legend, duh." The brunette threw the item in the air as a Staraptor materialized out of it.

"Then I'll help you." Skye placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. It isn't easy stopping her." She offered a hand as the two of them sat on top of the Pokemon.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'jealous'?" Aurora asked quizzically.

"Yin is always mad at Yang because of jealousy. I mean, Yang is a very handsome yet very annoying and stupid young man, even I would want him."

"What do you mean by that? Are they, like, together?"

"Yeah, they are together." Cres finished as the two trainers flew up to where the Legends were at. Aurora was left with her mouth agape.

"This is so my fault." Aurora shook her head to get it straight.

"Well, it's better than accidentally trying to catch one of them." White patted her back, slightly embarrassed.

"Hm, touché."

"Yin! Yang!" Cres yelled when they had reached at least at their heads.

"_Cres?" _Yang questioned and sighed a sigh of relief. _"Thank Arceus you're here, help me knock some sense into Yin before she hurts everyone!"_

"Geez, can't you have a normal fight like any other couple? Besides having to kill yourselves and the island?" Cres grunted.

"_No, Cres, stay out of this. You are too young to understand what love is." _Yin said seriously, trying to keep it to her and Yang.

"Excuse me? I so too know what love is! Like, one time, there's this guy named Neo—"

"You still like Neo?" Zack smirked as he had appeared beside Aurora and White along with other curious trainers.

"YES I DO. So can you not tell Ra or Karl about this because it's really awkward?" She glared at him with a slight blue on her cheeks. Skye giggled at her side.

"He probably read the story!" he shouted for her to here, chuckling in the process.

"DARN THOSE PEOPLE WHO KNOWS ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL!" Cres fumed a bit as she threw a small tantrum in the sky.

"What's she talking about?"

"I have no idea dude."

"Anyway…" she coughed and looked at the two again, "can you both just, make up?"

"_No. His mistake is greater than any so far." _

"Yeah, but won't you give him the chance to fix it?" Skye suddenly blurted out and the three legends looked at her.

"_What did you say?" _Yin asked having the sphere of electricity that emanated from her body disappear immediately.

"I mean, I have a boyfriend and his name is A. We would fight sometimes, it would usually be my fault or his. And when we fight, we give each other a chance to, you know, fix it. I'm just saying, shouldn't it apply to every couple in the world?" she asked now standing on Staraptor with Cres' help, "Even if they are legendaries?"

"…"

"_Yin?" _Yang floated a bit closer and took her hand. Yin didn't bother to look at him at all when they suddenly turned back to human.

"Skye," Cres placed her hands on her shoulders and looked at her with brilliance. "You are so much smarter than me in these things."

"Thanks! I try to help, I kind of miss A though." She sighs as Staraptor flew back to the ground.

"This A person, do I know him?"

"Nah, he's really not that famous."

"Well I'm sure I would know him. Has anyone else seen him?"

"No, no one yet."

"Oh. How come?"

"He's busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The important kind." Cres looked at her with a raised brow.

"I just had one of the weirdest conversations yet."

~!~

"Yin." Yang softened his eyes and had held her hand tightly.

"…" Yin on the other hand kept looking away like he wasn't a sight to see.

"I don't exactly know what I did wrong—"

"Tch."

"—but I want to make it up to you." he said sincerely, placing her hand to his heart.

"I doubt you can do that." She slightly pouted when her pout was interrupted by Yang's sudden pressing of his lips on hers.

"Aww." White and Aurora said with much sweetness at the sight to behold.

"How about that?" he asked after breaking the kiss and a slight smirk plastered on his face.

"S-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" blushing wildly she slapped him in the side of his face. But what surprised her was the fact that he kept smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said softly but enough for everyone to hear. Yin turned completely red and crossed her arms in embarrassment.

"Hey, Yin?" Aurora neared Yin while she rubbed her arm. "I'm really sorry I acted that way towards Yang…"

"Oh, that's okay Aurora. Sorry for, you know, being jealous."

"Wait, you were mad at me because you were jealous?" Yang smiled childishly as he waited for his girlfriend to answer.

"Y-yes. I was jealous."

"I knew it! I told you I was handsome!" he said rather proudly as Yin punched him in the gut.

"Don't get so cocky idiot." A smile had finally crept to her face as White looped her arm on her shoulders.

"You finally got things worked out, Light." She said rather glad.

"Yeah, I can imagine what Allyn would've reacted if she saw all this."

"WHAT THE FRILLISHING HAXORUS?" Allyn's loud and powering voice could be heard from the mansion on the other hill.

"Oh… Arceus I'm dead…" Cres placed a palm on her face, already imagining what her punishment could be.

**Chapter 4: Differences – END**

**Well now this is freakishly long, now isn't it?**

**Doesn't it make up for the fact I'm posting it a lot more seldom than usual?**

**Well, if it doesn't, then I apologize. (If it does I am such a lucky sap)**

**By the way, I'm like, feeling the oldness features my Mom, Dad and Grandma are going through. Like, blindness, deafness… annoyingness.**

**I don't know why this is happening, my brother didn't experience stuff like this.**

**Maybe I'm just overreacting because I am ONLY 14.**

**Hm, it's like a 5 year old soul is stuck inside a 14 year old body. **

**That's probably why I'm so childish. (And immature)**

**HOORAYY FOR STILL ACTING LIKE A CHILD! :D**


End file.
